Delivery
by llamasinflyingtractors
Summary: Dan asked Sky to deliver a present to a special someone; under the strict instruction she was not allowed to meet them. But of course, free runners never follow the rules. More fluffy one-shot goodness! Yey :) Zan, Sky/Dan friendship and Sky/Zoe friendship.


**_Sup?_**

**_hey guys!_**

**_so after watching Monday's episode I fell in love with Sky and her friendship with Dan. This idea kinda popped into my head a couple if days ago, and as I've been ill, I've had plenty of time to write it :) woo yeah!_**

**_this is another fluffy one-shot, as is tradition, but you guys seem to like them soo.._**

**_Me being me, I couldn't write a story without putting a fair bit of Zan in there as well, but I'm sorry Toneisha fans for the lack of Tom/Aneisha in this :( on a more positive note I am considering writing a purely Toneisha fic! Yey! Whether or not that'll make the archive is a different matter._**

**_Right, I've babbled on long enough now :) You can tell I haven't spoken to many people recently... :/_**

**_I don't own MI HIGH, else Dan and Zoe would be together, as would Tom and Aneisha :)_**

**_Onwards and upwards! Enjoy the fic, and as always, reviews would be awesome!_**

* * *

"Sky, I need a massive favour." Dan said down the phone.

"Sure!" Said Sky cheerily. "What is it?"

"It's my...friend's...birthday tomorrow and I need you to drop something off to a certain address."

"This wouldn't happen to be the /Zoe/ Keri mentioned to me?" Sky smirked slightly down the other end of the phone.

"Damn, I'm gonna kill Keri" Dan grumbled. "And maybe." He said.

"I'll do it!" Said Sky immediately. "I reaallyyy want to meet her."

Dan grimaced down the phone. "Actually the point was that she wouldn't see you."

"Yeah yeah okay." She said dismissively. "So where is she?"

Dan quickly typed into the MI9 laptop. "Err...27 Saviour Street, York."

"York?" Exclaimed Sky. "Who do you think I am? Wonder Woman? Honestly." She grinned. "I'll see it done by tomorrow."

Dan let out a grateful sigh. "Thanks Sky." He said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." She said before turning serious. "Really. Don't. I've got a reputation to maintain." She pointed out. "I don't want every Bill, Ben and Harry calling up asking for ridiculously optimistic favours." She grinned. "Leave the parcel outside my house by 12 tonight."

"Thanks again Sky."

"No problem."

* * *

-Dan had spent a lot of the past week wondering what to get Zoe.

Flowers were always a good option; whether or not they'd get to York in one piece was a different issue.

That ruled that one out then. Chocolates were always good...(

Dan remembered with a smile that Zoe had a giant obsession with anything Disney. Buying a 'Tangled' mug from the store in town /had/ got him a few odd looks though.

Tom, as a result of his dislike of Disney, had refused to walk within 6 metres of him until he hid the bag inside a Game one, which made Aneisha and Keri laugh so much they nearly choked on their milkshakes.

When the others weren't there, Dan brought the other parts of her present and wrapped them carefully.

Suddenly his 15 year old sister Eve burst in the room. "What ya doin'?" She asked curiously.

"Flying to the moon." He raised an eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He said in disbelief.

She grinned and leaned against the door frame.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Who?" Dan asked, knowing all too well who she was speaking of.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Zoe duh!"

Dan winced. "no..." He trailed off and continued wrapping.

"She soo is!" Eve cried. "Dan's got a girlfriend Dans got a girlfriend!" She skipped around the table.

"Eve are you 5 or 15? Seriously..." He muttered.

With a sigh of relief he finished wrapping the presents up and put them in a bag. He stood up abruptly and opened the front door. "I'll be back in 5!" He called before running down the path way and leaping over the garden fence.

When he got to sky's house she was practising flipping over the small gate at the front of the house.

As soon as she saw him she took the bag eagerly. "I can't /wait/ to meet her!" She beamed at him in excitement. "She better be amazing."

"She is." Said Dan dreamily then he stopped. "I mean...she's not well, she's nice, but-" he stopped to see Sky looking at him knowingly. "I'd stop talking if I were you Dan."

Dan nodded. "You're not meant to meet her anyway." He reminded.

"Blah blah blah." Sky said dismissively. "I'm a free runner. I don't follow rules."

And with that she was off, down the street and out of his sight in less than a minute. Dan sighed. He had a feeling she wouldn't follow his rule at all.

* * *

- Ding dong!

"I'll get it!" Called Zoe, gracefully flitting down the stairs.

She opened the door to see an out of breath teenage girl on her doorstep. "Are you Zoe?" She panted, leaning against the door frame.

Zoe nodded then frowned. "Why?"

Sky held out the bag. "I'm Sky. Dan sent me to give you this."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I told him not to get me anything." She muttered fondly.

She let Sky in. "How is he?"

Sky pulled a face. "Well...he's okay..." She looked Zoe in the eyes. "He'd be a lot better with you there." She said sincerely.

Zoe flopped down on the leather sofa and began stroking her dog distractedly. "Yeah, I know. So would I." She pushed her fringe out of her eyes and smiled at Sky.

"You're different to Dan." Sky remarked.

Zoe looked amused. "I'm his girlfriend; not his twin."

Sky had no answer for this.

"Are you a free runner as well?" Asked Zoe curiously.

Sky nodded and Zoe's eyebrows shot up."Did you run all the way from London to here?"

Sky shook her head ruefully. "I got the bus mainly." She admitted.

Zoe smiled. "You must like him a lot. To do that to go and meet someone you don't even know."

Sky shrugged. "You don't make many friends being a free runner. I figured I should keep hold of the good ones." She said quietly. "Plus he's clearly besotted with you; how could I say no?" She joked.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Zoe stood up. "I'll just be a minute." She said apologetically, before walking into the hallway and opening the door.

She looked at him in shock.

"Dan?"

A second later and her arms wrapped round him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Hey Zo."

"I told you not to get me anything." She mumbled into his chest.

"A thank you would suffice." He said sarcastically.

She pulled back before kissing him gently. "Better?" She asked with a grin.

"Much." He smiled.

"Why are you here?" She asked, leading him into the living room.

He rolled his eyes. "You're here, do I need a reason?"

Zoe beamed at him. "As sweet as that is, yes you do. I know you well enough to know you don't just catch the bus here JUST to see me."

He bit his lip guiltily, which made him look hotter than ever on Zoe's eyes. She snapped out of her daydream and raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously Dan..."

"Fine, okay I mayy have accidentally forgotten to put the card in." He pulled a small envelope put of his bag and gave her a rueful grin.

"Idiot." She muttered fondly, before something caught her eye. "Sky, what are you doing?"

Sky was stood on one of the armchairs, looking around frantically. "Your dog attacked me." She explained pointing to a dog roughly the size of a teddy bear.

The black haired pet wagged its curly tail excitedly and begin scrabbling at the bottom of the chair.

Zoe hid a smile. "/Jasper/ scares you?" She asked incredulously.

Sky looked put out. "Well he has very sharp teeth." She defended herself desperately.

"So you can chase down master criminals; but you're scared of tiny little dogs?" Asked Dan. "Seriously I've seen rabbits bigger than him."

Zoe smiled and patted her lap eagerly. Jasper turned round and jumped onto her lap, his small tail wagging furiously.

"Aw hello jasp." She said fondly ruffling his fur. "Aw you're not scary, don't worry about her she's just a big meanie, yes she is isn't she?"

Dan jumped as his pocket started buzzing and he pulled out his pencil. "I think that's my call home." He said sadly.

He waved at his fellow runner. "See ya sky."

She waved back and watched as Zoe led him to the front door.

Sneakily she crept up to the doorway and poked her head into the hall. /Nope, okayy... well that was a bad idea/, she thought to herself, as she saw them kissing furiously. Zoe gripped at his t-shirt and kissed him even harder, pushing herself onto her toes.

Eventually they both pulled back and Zoe smiled at him. "Bye Dan." She breathed, her cheeks flushed. He grinned at her before running down the driveway and jumping over the gate.

**_Review please or no cookies :o_**

**_Gosh I'm evil XD_**

**_btw, in this, Dsn and Zoe got together at the end of series 6 :)_**

**_Kate xxxx_**

**_p.s I do actually have a dog called Jasper, who is the size of a teddy bear, with black curly hair and I love him to pieces 3 xxx_**

**_Review for Jasper!_**

**_okay I'll shut up now :) xx_**


End file.
